


citadel

by Anonymous



Category: The Last Guardian (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The boy steps lightly around a gash in the pathway, ferns bleeding out of the marble.
Relationships: The Boy & Trico (The Last Guardian)
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	citadel

The citadel has been dead for a very long time. Ivy smothers the pale walls like a thick curtain and moss flows sluggishly through the cracks in the stone, both the only thing adhering the cracked walls together and the one thing splitting them apart . Age is written in the creases in the brick, loss carved out in gaping holes. The bones that might have lain on the streets and in the empty buildings are long since turned to dust. Or, perhaps more likely, eaten by the city scouts.

The boy steps lightly around a gash in the pathway, ferns bleeding out of the marble. He can’t quite figure out the cause of the desolation; time has blurred the edges of reality, and the boy wonders if the city’s great mass was just too much for its foundations. He wonders if the same tragedy will befall himself. The markings embedded into his skin burn slightly with the energy of unknown magics, more powerful and more malicious than anything ever practiced by the healers back home. The boy half expects them to leech away his life force and leave him crumpled on the walkway for the beast to swallow down, but all they do is tingle, fading into the background of his exploration.

It feels like he has been here for very long. His name lingers on the very edge of his consciousness, with no one to call it out or affirm his identity. They don’t have names in the ruins, only words that define them by what they are to each other.

A boy and a beast.


End file.
